The Twin Sisters: Rima and Ima
by Fujisaki Yuzuru
Summary: There's something about the new Queen's Chair, and she has a twin sister named Ima?
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWIN SISTERS: RIMA AND IMA**

_Chapter One_

**Summary: **

There's something about the new Queen's Chair, and she has a twin sister named Ima?

It's the beginning of another school year and the twin sister's find themselves migrating to Tokyo, transferring into a school named Chiiroll Academy. Strange things are happening to the sisters as they make friends. The darkness is beginning to reawaken from the curse of a powerful wizard bestowed upon them, ten thousands years ago.

* * *

"Hey! Rima, wait for me! I'm still having my breakfast," Ima whined.

"Oh! God!" Rima scowled. "Would you skip breakfast for once? We're almost late for school."

"Fine!" Ima snapped. "Don't wait for me! You only care about your stupid school work!"

Rima became happy at once. "Goodbye then! See you at school."

---

_(On the school bus, heading to school)_

"You actually made it on the bus," Rima rolled her eyes.

"Obviously!" Ima nagged. "Why? You don't want me to make it on time?"

"Not really. Take a seat already, Ima," Rima shrugged.

"Hm... But where?" Ima asked, looking around.

"Oh! Um... In your under-wear!" Rima teased and burst out laughing.

"... That's _really_ funny," Ima replied, her eyebrow twitching and face red with anger.

---

_(At school)_

The bus came to a stop and the twin sisters got off with the others.

"Hey! Yuki! Wait for me," Rima called as she saw her friend walk pass.

Yuki turned to face then and with a smile approached the twins. "Hey, Rima."

"Yuki," Rima smiled.

"So, you're Rima's twin sister - Ima," Yuki said as she looked at Ima.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Yuki-san," Ima replied.

_-bring bring-  
_

"Ah! Classes are about to start! I can't wait to meet the new classmate's," Ima exclaimed.

---

_(At the classroom)_

Rima and Ima stood up together when it was their turn to introduce themselves.

"Hello. My name is Rima Yamato," Rima introduced.

"...and I'm Ima Yamato," Ima cut in.

* * *

----------------**CHAPTER END**----------------


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TWIN SISTERS: RIMA AND IMA**

_Chapter Two_

**A/N**: Continuation of the first chapter, with much more adventure!

* * *

"Welcome to Chiiroll, Rima and Ima. Now, go back to your sit," the teacher instructed.

"Okay," the twin sisters replied and went to their seats.

They sat separately. Rima's seat was beside Yuki; and Ima's was beside a boy, named Arashi.

"Hey... You don't mind me sitting next to you right?" Ima asked.

Arashi shrugged. "Yea... No problem."

_-bring bring-_

The teacher sighed. "Okay, that's all for today, dismissed."

---

_(Lunch time)_

"Ima! Do you want to have lunch with me and Yuki?" asked Rima.

"No thanks," declined Ima, she was still angry at her sister.

"... but I heard that the school cafe has your favorite ramen," Rima informed.

"No means _NO_!!!" Ima shouted and ran away.

"I-Ima?" Rima called.

"Rima?! What's wrong? Let's go!" shouted Yuki.

"... Yea! Oh ok... I'm coming," Rima said and ran towards Yuki.

---

Ima walked to the backyard of the school. She was sure that Rima went to eat lunch with Yuki. Ima sighed and lost in thought, she walked past the yard and into the forest. It was dark, very dark. The tree's blocked the sunlight. Suddenly, Ima heard a voice deeper inside the forest, so taking a deep breath, Ima bravely continued walking into the woods. She gasped as she saw weird creatures surrounding a terrified student.

Ima became frightened and decided to run away, but she was too late and already seen. Soon, before she could get out of the forest, she was surrounded by the creatures. The creatures started to attack her while Ima ran as fast as she could.

"Help! HELP!" she screamed.

As if answering to her desperate pleads, Ima heard a voice.

_"Use your powers."_

Ima grew confused. Where was the voice coming from? What was it talking about?

_"The power of wind."_

"What?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Ima asked.

_"I do not lie. Now, repeat after me - The hidden power of wind inside of me, rise and awaken!"_

"... Th-The hidden power of wi-wind inside of me, rise and awa-awaken!" Ima repeated, stuttering.

But nothing happened.

"I should have known it wasn't real! I'm hallucinating!" Ima panicked.

_"Twirl your finger, form a whirl wind and blow."_

Once again, Ima found herself automatically obeying the voice. She twirled her finger.

A gust of wind formed around her finger as she did so and finding courage, she blew the creatures away from her and escaped the woods.

"It worked!" Ima said.

"What worked?" a voice asked.

"Ri-Rima!!! You wont believe what I'm about to tell you!!!" Ima exclaimed.

---

"... and then i ran out and met you here!" Ima finished explaining to Rima.

"... Your right..." Rima said. "... I dont believe what you just told me."

"I wasn't lying!" Ima defended.

Rima rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Then don't believe me!" Ima shouted and walked away.

---

For the rest of the day, Ima ignored and avoided her sister.

* * *

----------------**CHAPTER END**----------------

**A/N**: There you go! Chapter two is finally done. Hope you had enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TWIN SISTERS: RIMA AND IMA  
**

_Chapter 3 - The hidden power of Earth_

_

* * *

_

It had been two days since Ima avoided Rima and at this point, Rima was furious. Ima would ignore her and pretend as if Rima didn't exist. So finally, feeling defeated, Rima decided to confront her sister, _again_.

"Ima! What's the matter? Why aren't you talking to me at all?" Rima asked.

Ima ignored her.

"Fine. Okay... Tell me what happened at the forest last two days ago," Rima sighed.

Ima paused and looked at her sister, frowning. "It doesn't matter," she replied. "You thought i was lying."

"Well, your my sister and i believe you, so tell me what happened again!" Rima said, secretly relieved that Ima was talking to her.

"...Okay then..." Ima murmured. "Too lost in my thoughts I walked into the forest when I heard noises. I went to check the noise, out of curiosity to see... weird... _things_ and the _things_ were surrounding a person. I got scared and ran away but then the _things_ saw me and surrounded me too," Ima explained.

"... Yea..." Rima nodded.

"... Then... another weird thing happened... I... I heard a voice and it... said something like... to use my power of wind, or something and wow... It was really strange, but you have to believe me! I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" Ima pleaded.

"... Okay... No matter how impossible your stories are, your not a very good liar and it looks like your telling the truth," Rima informed.

Ima huffed, insulted by her sisters words but happy that her sister believed her.

"... Hey... Maybe we can go take a look at the forest!" Rima suggested.

"Wha- Now?" Ima exclaimed.

Rima nodded.

Ima gaped at her sister. "Did you not listen to what i said! The weird _things_ might be there again! It's dangerous!"

"You have your _'hidden power of whatever'_, so I'm sure we'll be alright."

"Bu-But!!"

"Come on'!" Rima urged, grabbing Ima's wrist and tugging her towards the forest.

---

"Are you ready?" Rima asked.

Ima said nothing and nodded.

"Okay... Here we go..." Rima breathed.

They entered the forest and the sisters slightly shivered. There was something about the forest that sent a chill up their spines.

"It's kind of... creepy... here..." Rima said out loud.

"... Of course... and something scary night happen soon..." Ima whispered.

"... Nothing happened so far... maybe you were dreaming?" Rima shrugged.

"I wasn't lying!" Ima insisted.

Rima sighed. "Why are you whispering?"

"...Just in case," Ima replied.

"There's nothing here, let's go back," Rima suggested.

"Fine," Ima sighed...

And she bumped into something. Something rough... Something... cold... Something-

"AHHHHHHH!!! A-A gho-ghost!! Mo-Monster! Th-Thi-_Thing_!!!" Rima screamed, cutting off Ima's thoughts.

Ima instantly froze. She gulped and bolted to her sister away from the creature.

_"Use your powers."_

"The-There! It's the voice! Rima, can you hear it!?" Ima shouted.

"Ye-yea... I hear it. I hear it!!!" Rima shouted back.

_"Use your powers."_

"What's it talking about!?" Rima asked.

_"Rima, the power of earth."_

"The power of earth? I'm not getting anything here!" Rima said.

"Po-Power of earth! I knew it! You have powers too!" Ima replied.

"H-Huh?"

"Okay... Calm down and do the same thing as me!" Ima reassured.

Rima nodded.

"The hidden power of wind inside of me, rise and awaken!" Ima commanded.

Rima watched as air started gathering around her sister and as her sister blew away the creature.

But more creatures started to come and Ima was soon outnumbered.

"Rima! I need help!" Ima shouted.

_"Awaken your powers."_

"O-Okay! Uh... The hidden power of wind inside of me, rise and awaken!" Rima commanded.

Nothing happened.

"What's wrong? It's not working!" Rima murmured.

"You're the power of earth, not wind!" Ima corrected. "Try again!"

Rima nodded. "The hidden power of wi- i mean - earth inside of me, rise and awaken!" she shouted.

Still nothing happened.

"Uh... What did i wrong? Um... Power of earth, take them away!?" Rima commanded, or more like asked.

But it worked, and soon the sisters were able to defeat the creatures.

"We did it!" Ima cheered.

Rima dropped to the ground, her legs weak from the event. "Yea... I can't believe it...!"

Ima laughed. "We should go now."

Rima nodded and with the help of her sister, stood up.

"Wow..."

"Yea... Wow..."

"..."

"..."

"That was... awesome..."

"..."

"..."

"... Yea..."

The sisters laughed as they went home. Their relationship improved between them and they became closer. It had been a strange day. They knew nothing about their powers, they were still amateurs, but the voice had guided them and they both warmly accepted it.

They had each other, that was all that mattered.

* * *

----------------**CHAPTER END**----------------

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments and reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twin Sisters (Rima and Ima Yamato)**

Chapter 4- The hidden of the power of thunder.

After Rima and Ima became closer and searching for the our's for a week...........Ima spoted the holder of the power of thunder. She looked properly and she saw it's real face. It had been the guy sitting next to her and his name was Arashi. They started to follow him everywhere he goes and soon he also noticed that they were following him. One day he decided to ask the twin sisters out and the twins thought it's their chance to tell him everything so they agreed.

* * *

"Hey.......Arashi right? Sorry to make you wait," said Rima.

"Umm.....no not at all, I just got here 10 minutes ago," said Arashi.

"So......umm....Arashi-kun me and my sister here has something really important to tell you," said Ima.

"Well.....ok but first I need to ask you something," said Arashi.

"Ok! go aheah and ask us," said Ima.

"Why are you two following me?" asked Arashi.

"Oh! we were just umm......trying to make sure that your safe," said Rima.

"What! trying to make sure, if i'm safe or not! That's just stupid," said Arashi.

"Umm....ye...yea.....hahaha," said Rima.

------

Arashi walks off and started to avoid them for a week. Until one afternoon after school, when he was walking home and on the way home, horrible monster's started to appear in the city of tokyo. He was then being chased by the monsters.

"What are all this things about.......," said Arashi.(Is it really true.....what Rima and Ima told me a week ago.....THINKING)

Not long Rima and Ima found Arashi-kun. They took him to a safe place........(Ima trying to explain to Arashi-kun)

"What were those things in the streets?" asked Arashi.

"Well! They are our enimies.......hmm....yea something like that," said Ima.

"Ima, hurry and just tell him what to do, there's not much time," shouted Rima.(She awakened her powers and went out to fit....before the monster's hurt anyone)

"Ok! Now follow what I say ok," said Ima.(The hidden power of thunder inside me, rise and awaken)

Arashi repeated," the hidden power of thunder inside me, rise and awaken."" Ok! so what do I do now," asked Arashi.

"Focus......you have to focus......try to call for THUNDER," shouted Rima. (While she is battling)

------

Arashi focused and finally he heard the sound of thunder and saw the lightning after.......he was very happy, but he did not new that someone was at the back of him. It was the person who controlled the monsters......he tried to kill Arashi but Ima was right there.......The name was Karasu "-"

"No! Arashi-kun be careful......a..at the of you," shouted Ima.

Karasu had taken action.....but Arashi was some how taken away by someone........But yet if it was a person.....how come, they could not see that person.

"So, it's you......we meet again Chu-sama," said Karasu.

"Chu-sama???who is that.......," asked Rima.

"Umm....don't look at me sis.....I don't either," said Ima.

"What???? You girls now days, are so mean....I mean how could you forget me," the voice shouted.

"Heh?(THINKING)Ar.....are you the voice who told us to awakenour powers?" asked Ima.

"Aha....Ima you remembered me, i'm so happy for that," said the voice.(Chu-sama or Chu-chan)

"Ahhh!! Stop talking you stupid woman, I will be back and you just wait....I will show you that, I'm stronger," shouted Karasu.(Poof.......and disappeared with his monsters)

"Well so can we actually see your real form," asked Rima.

"Umm...yea of cause you can," said Chu-sama or chan.

She took off her invisible spell and the three of them saw Chu-chan. They were all surprised by her, because she looked like a normal high school girl....and yet so beautiful. (They were expecting to see her as some sort of weird creature) But still the mystery between Karasu and Chu-chan a waits......also the other three power holders are not to be found yet.

"Well......let's go home," said Rima.

"Haha, yea.....Hey Chu-chan you wanna come with us," said Ima.

"Really, ok! That would be really kind for you two," said Chu-chan.

"Hey! wait for me.....," shouted Arashi.

(Run's towards them......they started to giggle and laughall the way home)

------

That's about it for chapter 4......hope you enjoyed "-" Don't forget there is more to come.....lolz!!! Chapter 5 would be out around March..........

--------CONTINUE LATER--------


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twin Sisters (Rima and Ima Yamato)**

Chapter 5- The hidden of the power of Water.

**"-"****:**......Continuation from chapter 4, finding out the Power of Water.......Be still!!!!!!

* * *

The next morning at school.......(Rima and Ima walking to the classroom)

"Bu! suprise.....and yea morning," said Arashi.

(Yuki walking towards Rima) " Mor......morning, so how hmm......you three seem to get along really well ," said Yuki.

"Yea, I guess you can say that, well so.........," said Rima.

(DING-DONG, DING-DONG......the bell rings for the first period)

"Ahh......we must hurry back to our seats before the teacher come's........rite???" asked Ima. (Everyong walks back to their seats........after a few minutes the principal walks with someone else)

"Good morning class," said the principal.

"Good morning ma'am," said the whole class.

"This is your new teacher for the term and her name is Furuhata Chu," said the principal.

Chu-chan walked to the front and said, " Hi, everyone.........well you can call me Furuhata-Sensei!

The principal walks out of the class room. After awhile the students were all so noisy and busy asking question of their new teacher.(ESPECIALLY THE BOYS) But, Rima, Ima, Arashi and Yuki was just sitting down doing their own work.

----------

(DING-DONG!!!!!!The school bell rang for home time, everyone rushed out of the and left. While Rima, Ima, Arashi and Yuki was still in the class room taking their time.

"Hey! Rima so are you going home yet?" asked Yuki.

"Well you see i have to go somewhere with my sister, s....so i think you have to go home yourself today," said Rima.

"Ok, i get it well see you tomorrow.......and bye Ima and Arashi-kun, said Yuki.

"Bye~said Ima and Arashi together.

Yuki left and they packed their things and rushed out of the class room. They hearded to the teachers stuff room and waited for Chu-chan to come out. few minutes later Chu-chan came out and they dragged her to the back of the school........this is where the asking started.

"Ok, well Chu-chan what are you doing at our school," said Ima.

"He.....hehe.....well, i guess i just have to tell you the truth......Well, the guy you three saw last time, his name was Karasu right????His hiding place is that forest over there. (Pointing towards the leftside) He is the leader of the evil monsters, he used to be part of the power holders group. The only thing that i would never forget is when left the group, just to get more pwerful than anyone else. He left for his on selfishness so i hate him so much," said Chu-chan.

" OOOkay, so is the something more about you and that Karasu guy person????," asked Ima with a really weird face.(Trying to get the secret between Chu-chan and Karasu)

"Thats just wrong, you are thinking that Chu-chan has a closer relationship with Karasu.......You're weird Ima," said Arashi.

" We are not suppose to talk about those now, we should be asking why is Chu-chan here for some other reasons or just to check out that Karasu guy,' said Rima.

"Yep!!!!well Chu-chan you might as explain why and give a better reason," said Ima.

"Ehhhhh.....ok well hmm....the main reason that i came here is to investigate more things on Karasu, so that we could find his weak points and defeat him without loosing anyone," said Chu-chan.

"Loo.....loosing anyone, what do you mean by that????You mean we might die from fighting with that Karasu guy," said Arashi.

"Well, it might happened, because last time when we met him, i can feel that his powers really grew bigger and more hard to be defeated without knoing his weak points. I also need you people to work along we me, so that your powers could be improved, but first we need to find the other power holders," said Chu-chan.

"I guess we have no choice but to listen to you, since you know more about all this things of the power holders and that Karasu guy," said Rima.

"Ahhhhh......ok, so sis, are we going home yet?" asked Ima.

"Yep!~Home we go now, well Chu-chan or should i call you sensei.....bye!~," said Rima.

"Hmmm......i will be going home too, Bye Chu-chan," said Arashi.

"~Singh~Ok! Bye and take care on your way home," shouted Chu-chan.

----------

~The Next Morning~Rima wakes Ima up for school as usual. They had breakfast and walked out of the house to the bus stand. ~After Awhile~ The twins arrived at school and found Chu-chan and Arashi fighting against the monsters of Karasu. Rima and Ima ran towards Arashi and Chu-chan.

"Whats going on," asked Ima.

"Errrrr......Ima! YOu can see that, they started to attack, OK!," shouted Rima at Ima.

"Well, quit arguing and awaken your powers to help us," shouted Chu-chan.

Rima and Ima awaken their powers at once. Ima went to help Arashi, while Rima went to help Chu-chan. ~They did not know at the other corner of the gate, Yuki was hiding there. She saw everything and she also felt something deep in side her body. A feeling that she had never had before.~Not for long Chu-chan could sense the existants of Yuki's power, which is the power of water.

"Can you three sense it too, it's the power of water," said Chu-chan.

"Yes! I could, but where is it from," said Ima.

"But who could it be," asked Rima.

"Look! Over there......(Arashi pointed) It's Yuki, she is hiding at that corner," said Arashi.

"Ok! You guys carry on fighting with this monster's and i will go talk to Yuki," said Rima.

"Good idea, be back fast," said Chu-chan.

(Rima left and went to Yuki, while Chu-chan and the others carried on fighting against the monsters.)

"Hey! Yuki, are you ok," asked Rima.

Yuki looked with a really curious face. "What is going on, how can you, Ima, Arashi and our new sensei(Furuhata Chu) control the thunder, earth and wind. Especially the new sensei(Furuhata Chu), she can control all the powers you people have," said Yuki.

"Listen to me, Yuki, maybe you did not realise but you are also part of us. Your one of the power holders too, the power of water," said Rima.

"Me, the power holder of water, how could that be.....i..i mean, me to be able to control the water.....there's no way that it's going to happen," said Yuki.

"No, the are the one and only that could control the power of water," said Rima.

" Oh! Yea, fine prove it," said Yuki.

"You want prove....huhhh.......say this after me, _The Hidden Power Of Water Inside Me, Rise and Awaken," _said Rima.

(Yuki repeated what ever Rima said and awakened her power, the power of water.)

"Try to raise water up gently to attack the monster's and destroy them," said Rima.

"Ummm.....we...well ok," said Yuki.(She genlty raised some water and threw it to the monsters and destroyed two of them, she was amazed of what she did and helped out the rest.)

"Wow!Thats nice of it Yuki!" shouted Ima.

"Thank you!" said Yuki.

"Ok! but now it think we should defeat all this monsters first," said Chu-chan.

So they all teamed up and destroyed all the monsters created by Karasu. But Karasu was really and he knew the monsters would be destroyed by Chu-chan's group by any minute, so he fled.

"Yey! we've done it," shouted Arashi.

"Aha.....now we could go to school," said Chu-chan.

"OOOO.....No not school," said Ima.

~They all laughed at Ima and walked to the classroom and had classes.~

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Well here goes chapter 5-The Power Of Water.....lolz.......Hope you enjoy....~Hmmm......let me see chapter 6 would be out on April if possible. If not then maybe a little bit later.

Thanks for everything, I really need some support!!!!!!Arigato!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Hidden Power of Fire.**

**A/N : **The power of Fire? Who will it be? Well i'll give you a clue, it's a male character from Shugo Chara. Everyone loves him and think his cute and hot.

* * *

7 o'clock in the morning, while Rima is making the breakfast and Ima was setting up thhe dinning table. The door bell rang and they went to check who was it. Rima looked around but their was nobody, when Ima looke down. She found an injuried guy layingon the floor and seen to be suffering.

" Who is this? He seem to be really hurt," asked Ima.

" Let's take him into the house first," said Rima.

" I think we should call for help," said Ima.

" Ok! I'll go call the rest of the Power's( refer to Yuki, Arashi and Chu-chan- The leader)," said Rima. She walk's out of the room and went to the sitting room to call them.

---------------

Half an hour later, when the rest of the powers came.

(Ding-Dong........Ding-Dong) The door bell rang.

" I'll go open the door for them," said Rima.

" Ok! Then i'll got check the injuried person," said Ima.

They all came in and set down, discussing about the injuried guy. Not even their leader Chu-chan know who he is. Rima went near to Chu-chan to find out whether he could survive or not. Chu-chan decided to save him.

" So you really can save him?" asked Arashi.

" I'm not really sure, but i will try my best," said Chu-chan.

" Is there anything that we could all help, while you are healing him?" asked Yuki.

" Umm.....nothing much," said Chu-chan.

" Ok! Maybe we should all go to the sitting room and wait," said Rima.

They all left the room and went to the sitting room. An hour later Chu-chan came out of the room. Everyone ran to her and Rima went into the room to check the injuried guy.

" Is he fine now," asked Rima.

" Yep! His pretty fine now, all he need is to rest now. But now we have to find out who is he and why was he hurt?" said Chu-chan.

" Eh? But how? We know nothing or even have any information at the moment about this person," said Yuki.

" Hmm.....yea, Rima and Ima your job is to look after this person and the rest follow me," said Chu-chan.

---------------

Two days went by but there was no news from Chu-chan and the other two members. Rima was worried, so she told Ima to go find out and see if she could get any information. But she didn't know that the unknown guy was awakening and this is where Rima's love start's.

" Be careful ok! Don't get hurt," shouted Rima.

" Don't worry sis, i'll just be fine and plus i'll meet up with the rest first. Ok then, Bye!" said Ima.

Rima closes the door and went into the room to check out the guy. When Rima got in she realized that the guy was missing, after awhile she felt someone at the back of her. She looked around and found the guy worried and wanting to attack her.

" Hey! Your fine and safe here no one will hurt you, so don't struggle and plus you need alot of rest..... You should lay down on the bed," said Rima.

Rima went out to the kitchen and bought some food in for the guy.

" Umm.....here eat something, your have not been eating for days. By the way what's your name and why were you injuried?" asked Rima.

" My name is Ikuto and i was attacked by a bunch of monsters," said Ikuto.

" May i ask you a question?" said Rima.

" Yea! Sure go a head and ask what you want to know," said Ikuto.

" Do you have the power of fire?" asked Rima.

" Well! Yes i do and thats the reason i've been attacked. Your name is........" said Ikuto.

" My name is Rima..... Rima Yamato. We are a team you, i have the power of earth!" said Rima.

" I see, so you saved me? Thankyou!" said Ikuto. _( He held Rima's hand and kissed it gently)_

Rima blushers and told him that she would go contact the others. She ran out of the room and felt that her heart beat was faster then usual. Rima was not really bother at that time, so she contacted the others to come back.

----------------

An hour later, Ima, Yuki, Arashi and Chu-chan came back. They sat down and had a talk with Ikuto and was sorry for what has happened. Chu-chan told Ikuto each and every bit of whats going on and about Karasu, the leader of the darkness........

" So you all have different sorts of powers? I was still wondering if i was ab-normal," said Ikuto.

" Yep! Basicly we are a team and you should stay here with Rima and Ima for the time being. You still need to rest for about a month until you are fully recovered," said Chu-chan.

" Ok! Then we'll be leaving now," said Yuki and Arashi.

" Hmm..... I have to go now too, catch you three later then," said Chu-chan.

After they had all left, Rima went to make dinner. Ima and Ikuto sat down and started talking.

" Hi, my name's Ima Yamato. I'm Rima's younger twin sister, nice to meet you," said Ima.

" Oh! Right, nice to meet you too. Thanks for helping me out," said Ikuto.

" Hey! Is it ok to have scrubbled egg with pasta?" shouted Rima.

" Yea! Anything is fine," said Ima.

So they had dinner and Rima gave Ikuto his medicine. Ima went to bed really, since she was really tired. After Ikuto fell asleep, Rima went to bed too.

* * *

This is the end of chapter six and many more chapters to be continued. Chapter seven more information about Rima and Ikuto.

Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support!!!!!


End file.
